The Flame's Illusion
by Molly600
Summary: It started with a bang and ended with a scream. The event took only seconds yet it changed Molly Hooper's life, although not necessarily for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This takes place after Rechienbach Fall. There will be multiple chapters but i am busy so it might take awhile to upload.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters.

Chapter 1:

It started with a bang and ended with a scream. The event took only seconds yet it changed Molly Hooper's life, although not necessarily for the better.

Molly Hooper sat on her couch inside her small apartment, watching the evening news on television. Sherlock Holmes's face appeared on the news followed by the words "has committed suicide."Molly stared at the T.V. before her in total shock. When she regained herself she stared down at her hands and ﬁdgeted with her ﬁngers. Why isn't she crying? Why is her heart not dying? Is this not the man she has desired for years as well as one of her best friends?

She turned back to the T.V. just in time to catch the end of the Sherlock Report. The reporter ﬁnished the news of Sherlock by saying: "James Moriarty has also been found dead on top of St. Bart's Hospital."

That's when her heart seemed to stop.

His face ﬂashed behind her eyelids. First it was just plain and simple Jim from I.T. upstairs. Then his face morphed into James Moriarty, the consulting criminal, whom was Sherlock's greatest enemy and head of the largest criminal network. No matter how evil he was though she always remembered how kind he was towards her. The way he held her hand or smiled at her or even his soft chuckle when she made a stupid joke.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. She gently wiped it away only to let her emotions take over as she grieved the lost of the ﬁrst man who was ever kind to her. The ﬁrst man she loved and ﬁrst man to love her back in the same regards. The ﬁrst man to make her feel like she was worth something.

"Good-golly Miss-Molly, what has made you so upset?" the voice rang through the room, sending chills to Molly's spine as she stood up in surprise.

"But...but you're dead." She stammered shocked and breathless, thinking she may now be going insane.

"Your words offend me. I broke into the Tower of London and reached the Crown don't think I can't fake my own death?" He questioned with a chuckle. James walked closer to where Molly stood and circled her. "The better question is why you wept for me and not Sherlock."

"I'm not quite sure myself." She whispered just barley louder than a breath. "How long have you been here anyways?"

"Oh I've been hiding, in the shadows, waiting for the right time to revel myself to you. As for the grieving I think you may still have emotions for me. Looks like you ﬁnally realized how Sherlock doesn't deserve you." He spoke with a taunting snide smile. He stood in front of her now cupping her cheek. "You realized that I was the only one to ever love you."

Molly froze at his words and found herself screaming yes inside her head. She leaned her head into his palm relishing in the warmth. It reminded her of when they dated. Before she discovered he was one of the most dangerous criminals to exists. She snapped back and glared at him. "No, your still a murderer."

He brought himself closer and inched his face closer to hers. "We both know you want this as much as I do." He placed his lips on hers softly and kissed her. Their faces were connected for what seemed like ages. "Be mine." He whispered softly.

She stared at him in shock and simply nodded her head. He leaned down to kiss her cheek before stepping back and taking out his phone.

"Perfect, we can go to dinner tomorrow. I'll text you the details later. Goodbye, My Kitten." Molly watched as he walked out the door.

James pranced down the apartment steps and got into the black Sedan waiting for him outside.

"Where to, Boss?" The gruff voice spoke from the drivers seat.

Moriarty sighed in annoyance, "Oh, let's just go home." He continued to stare at his phone. Earlier while hiding in Molly's apartment, he managed to put up

cameras and connect them to his phone, he scrolled through the live video feed until he found her in the kitchen making a cup of tea. He smirked and continued watching until he arrived home.

Sebastian opened the door for James. "Welcome home, Boss." James got out and looked up from his phone. He looked Sebastian up and down before turning back to his phone.

"Has my ofﬁce been cleaned and the guns polished?" He questioned walking inside while heading towards his ofﬁce. Still watching Molly on his phone.

"Of course."

"Have the men retrieved the poison from Mycroft Holmes' ofﬁce?"

"Yes, it went exactly as planned and the vile is in your ofﬁce."

James nodded and stepped into his ofﬁce with Sebastian trailing behind him, shutting the door once inside. Moriarty sat down at his desk and took one more look at Molly before turning off his phone.

"If I may ask, Sir, what exactly are your intentions with this girl? Is she just going to be another little pet of your's like Ms. Adler was?"

"Pet? Oh no, Sebby dear, I don't plan on making her my pet. I plan on making her my queen." Moriarty chuckled darkly. Sebastian gritted his teeth in envy as he watched James hold up the picture frame of Molly. "You see, Sebastian, somewhere down in this petite form I love so much , there is a ﬂame of lust and desire for blood that is just waiting to be released. Now leave me."

Sebastian nodded and left the room obediently with ﬁre in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or its characters.

Chapter 2:

* 2 months later*

Molly stood by the road ﬁshing through her purse to ﬁnd her phone. Jim promised to spend the day with her in his house. She found her phone and checked the time. It was exactly 12 on the dot. Just then , exactly as Jim promised, a black Sedan pulled up and she got in.

When she arrived a tall man with blonde hair and a scar by his eye was waiting in front of the house. This could only be Sebastian Moran, the man Jim has titled " his right hand man."

"Welcome Miss Hooper, James is waiting for you in his ofﬁce." Sebastian greeted her with anticipation for what she will see. His plan was quick and simple, he needed to scare her away from James. "You will ﬁnd his ofﬁce at the end of the main hallway."

"Thank you." She nodded and started heading down the hallway. She found the door and cracked it open a bit, hearing people talking inside.

"You did what?!" She heard Jim scream with anger. That's when she saw him beat the man before him. The others stayed still and silent while Jim screamed profanities at the man. Jim walked to his desk and pulled out a sterling silver gun and walked back to the man. He placed it at his temple and cocked the gun.

"Please don't, it was an accident I swear it won't happen again!" The man screamed in fear.

Jim smirked, "Of course it won't happen again. Do you know why?" With that he pulled the trigger.

Moriarty looked up to see Molly standing in the doorway. "Men you're dismissed, take the body out with you." The men nodded and got out as quickly as possible.

Jim walked out the door quickly, shutting it behind him hiding the blood on the ﬂoor. He leaned in a kissed Molly on the cheek. "Kitten you're here! Well I have to plan a few more things but I promise as soon as I'm done we can do anything you desire."

"Jim your hand." He looked down to see the blood in his hand and all over his ring. "I'll help you clean it off." He nodded and led her towards the bathroom.

They were silent as she washed the blood down the drain and cleaned off his ring. She was used to him coming to her apartment in the middle of the night , almost always covered in blood, and helping him wash up. She has never seen him actually murder though.

So many thoughts swimming through her head. She wasn't surprised. She knew what Jim did and even though she didn't approve there was something about it. She replayed the image of his eyes as he shot the man. The pure desire for blood raging behind them. She wonders what that would be like, to hold a mans life within your hands only to rip it away from him. To break a man down so far until his hope has left and he is left an empty shell, only then do you kill him.

"Jim.. I was wondering." She paused not sure how to ask her boyfriend what the craving for blood lust is like. "I was just wondering... what is it like. To kill I mean." She stuttered and turned her gaze downwards.

He paused and stared at her surprisingly. "I ..I've never given it much thought I guess. It's addicting and it relieves stress. It gives you a sense of control and power and for just a few moments your invincible." They stayed silent for a few more moments.

"Is it always dangerous?" Molly whispered looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Someone always ends up dead if that's what you mean. Why?"

"I... I was just wondering because you're not always with me so maybe you could teach me. To defend myself that is." She rushed quickly not wanting to outright say that she wanted to feel the rush of murder.

He looked at her and saw the innocence in her eyes and felt smug that he would be the one to rip it away from her." Of do know I will always protect you though?" He said as his voice turned to one of compassion.

"Yes." She felt giddy that she would learn. She would no longer be mousy Molly Hooper that could not protect herself.

She jumped up and hugged Jim , wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist drawing her closer. He leaned down to kiss the crown of her head and whispered in her ear,"I love you."

She pulled back in surprise and smiled softly,"I love you too"

He leaned in to kiss her softly. She responded eagerly , ﬁlling it with all the passion she had. He ﬁnally pulled back and laid one more kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, the plans can wait for later." He took her hand and lead her to the hallway ﬁnding Sebastian waiting in the main lounge. "Sebastian clear my schedule for the entire weekend and clean up the mess in my ofﬁ might as well start on the plan we made earlier as well, don't disappoint me."

Sebastian nodded his head,"Very well Boss, I'll get someone on it right away."

James lead Molly out to the car and told the driver to take them to his shooting range. Sebastian watched as they pulled away and drove off into the distance, his plan has backﬁred on him. Next time he will make sure he does not fail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

James plan was coming together smoothly. Molly had always been a smart, talented pathologist, and quite beautiful. If he turned her to use her skills towards his business , she could be the perfect woman for him. One thing in particular that he admired from her was her ability to remain calm and collected even when she had to perform an autopsy for someone who had been completely disembodied.

Something happened to him when he dated her to get to Sherlock. He found a woman that if he could break her far enough to be as crazy as himself, then she would be perfect.

"Jim where are we going?" Molly interrupted his train of thought.

"You wanted to be trained. That's exactly what we are going to do." She nodded and looked down at her hands. "This is what you wanted isn't it Kitten?" He questioned watching her ﬁdget. He mentally noted to make her stop doing that all the bloody time.

"Of course it's what I want." She paused and looked down at her hands. Is this what she wanted? She has never handled a gun before and never with the intent of murder.

They pulled up to the building and went inside. Jim lead her up to the shooting lane and helped her put on her safety gear. He handed her his handgun and backed up.

"Wait aren't you going to teach me?!" Molly turned to face Jim in surprise.

"Best way to learn is trial and error! Good luck Kitten!" He said in a sing-song voice and gave her two thumbs up while grinning madly.

Molly huffed in annoyance but turned around nevertheless. She took all the knowledge she knew from movies and tv but even then that wasn't a reliable source to go off of. She raised the gun and found herself shaking, feeling Jim's eyes bore into the back of her skull. She shot twice and saw both missed.

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong ,you're doing it wrong." Jim dramatically huffed in the background.

Molly brushed the comment off and tried again. She tried to focus on the target zone but her hand shook the second she pulled the trigger and it missed once more.

"No you need to aim better!" Jim kept spouting out insults in the background.

Molly started growing impatient but tried once more missing yet again.

"That's.. That's just awful you'd be dead in a second with a shot like that!"

Molly had heard enough. She spun around and pointed the gun at Jim's head. He smirked and stood up straight once more.

"Perfect now freeze just like that." He walked over to her and circled her taking in her form. He took notice of her hands and how steady they were. "Good very good, now we have to work on channeling all your emotions to this. You keep steadier when you channel your anger to this, but let your emotions slip for even a second and you could be dead."

She slowly lowered her gun and let him lead her back over to the lane. He positioned her and held up her arm wrapping his hand around hers and place their ﬁngers on the trigger.

"Now focus on the target." Molly took a deep breath and felt more conﬁdent as he helped her position. She pulled the trigger and got bulls-eye. "Absolutely perfect" Jim whispered and kissed her cheek. He back up leaving her to do it herself. "Now do exactly that."

She took a deep breath and channeled her emotions. She stared down the target and pulled the trigger hitting dead center once more.

By the end of the day Jim had her shooting perfect bulls-eye every time. Jim got his chauffeur to take them to Molly's apartment. When they arrived Jim was staring down at his phone.

"Would you like to come in?" Molly asked sweetly considering all he has done for her.

"No, too much to plan."

"Oh... alright." She kissed him on the cheek, which he didn't notice, and walked outside and went into her apartment. She didn't lock the door in case he changed his mind, like he does so often.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to feed her cat. What was she doing anyways? Not only was she dating a criminal mastermind but she is letting him teach her to use a gun with the intent of injuring or murdering a person. Was she really this desperate? No Jim has always been kind to her, and besides he never acted like an uncontrolled psychopath when she was near.

She sighed once more and grabbed a quick snack for herself before heading to bed. After all she did have to work in the morning.

James sat in the back of his black sedan watching Molly on his phone. He always waited outside for a few minutes to make sure she got in ok. After he saw her slip into bed he scrolled through each room to make sure nothing was out of order. When he got to the video of the front door he saw the handle turn. He sat up straight and frowned. Looks like he ﬁnally managed to attract one of his many enemies towards her. Before going upstairs he came up with an idea, a brilliant and wickedly evil plan that could be in his favor.

James ran upstairs with his chauffeur and knocked out the man before he caused too many problems. He told his chauffeur to tie him up in the backseat of the car. James walked into Molly's bedroom and kneeled by the bed.

He softly whispered in her ear, "Molly I need you to get up and get dressed don't ask questions I'll explain later." Molly grumbled but took in his words and soon got dressed and walked out with James.

He told the driver to take them to one of his many warehouses. On the way he texted Sebastian and a few other of his pawns to meet them there. When they arrived he told Molly to stay in the car until instructed. Sebastian was already there waiting for James orders. James whispered something to Sebastian and he nodded and got the man from the trunk and took him inside.

Molly watched all this from the car window and was frightened of what exactly was happening. Soon she saw James appear once more and he opened the car door for her.

"Kitten I've got you a present I think you will enjoy." Jim smirked and she sent him and questioning look before he led them inside. "I found him snooping inside your home earlier."

In the middle of the warehouse was a man tied up to a chair by ropes. Surrounding the man was two strong built men in black suits. Jim led Molly to stand ten feet in front of the man.

With a click of Jim's ﬁngers the henchman untied the passed out man and they stepped away from him once more to stand behind Molly and Jim. Jim smirked and waited for the man to start to awake.

When the man awoke Jim handed his gun to Molly. "Why are you giving me this?!" Molly screamed with surprise.

"Come on Kitten, you've trained for this all day ,you know how to do this." He brought himself closer to her and kissed more cheek before whispering in her ear, "Besides don't pretend like you don't want to feel the rush of murder." He stood back and smirked.

Molly looked back down at the man before her. She slowly raised her gun just pretending that he was a target.

"Please Miss! Please have mercy I'll leave you alone I swear just please." The man screamed in fright.

Molly hesitated and almost lowered her gun. She brought it back up though and kept it steady. She pulled the trigger and watched the man fall onto the ground. All went silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Jim started clapping and walked up behind Molly taking the gun from her hand. Molly was still staring down at the body of the man. Jim kissed her cheek once more."Well done Kitten. I'll meet you outside whenever you're ready. Men come on you can clean up here once Molly and I leave." As he started walking around he turned around once more and smirked, "Oh and Molly ,do lock your door next time. Wouldn't want the dead body count to go up just because they have easy access to your home."

Molly stayed frozen until the sound of footsteps left and the door closed with a loud echoing sound. She slowly sank to the ground next to the man and watched the blood pool out around him. His eyes were wide open and all color was drained from them leaving them hollow and lifeless. Molly raised her hand to close his eyes and rested her hands on the ground next to his body.

What has she just done? Why did she even kill him? What was his crime, if there was any at all? She sat thinking when a certain thought came across her mind. She wasn't like Jim was she? She looked down at her hands to see the blood covering her palms ,staining her. She jumped up in surprise and looked back down at the body in horror. She looked to her hands once more before turning around and ran out of the building stumbling.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: sorry I don't write stuff like this alot so I tried.

Chapter 4:

The next day Molly sat in the morgue , drinking coffee and replaying the memories of the previous night. She felt chills run through her body as she remembered the slight rush and thrill once she pulled the trigger. She wouldn't admit it but after she pulled the trigger she smiled lightly. She was powerful, she held this mans life in her hands and ripped it away.

She sighed and got out the next body on her list. When she pulled back the sheet she gasped and backed up. It was the body of the man she had murdered. Just then the doors opened and Jim entered with a chuckle.

"Well yesterday was fun wasn't it Kitten? Usually I would have my men dispose of the body but thanks to your occupation you can just cover up everything for us." He smirked , "Besides with Sherlock gone, the fools down at Scotland Yard won't know the difference between murder or suicide."

Molly turned to face him, "So you want me to lie?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him,"You're impeccable clever, I'm sure you can figure something out. Once your done I'll take you out."

Molly lightly pushed away and turned back to the man. She looked at the hole she had put into his head. "I'm .. I'm sorry I'm just not feeling very well today."

He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck before whispering into her ear,"I'm sure I could fix that." He gave one last kiss to her shoulder and started leaving. " I will have a car waiting for you when you get done. See you later Kitten" he practically sung while leaving.

She glanced to the clock and figured she could be done in less than twenty minutes and then she would be done for the day. She went back to fill out the papers and cleaned everything up. When everything was done she grabbed her purse and went outside seeing the car waiting for her.

When she arrived to Jim's house she hesitantly got out of the car. Sebastian was waiting for her, most likely with Jim's order, and he told her Jim was waiting for her in his room. She gave Sebastian a questioning look as to why he was in his room and not the parlor or study. Sebastian's eyes were glaring into her very soul so she just nodded and whispered a thanks before running off.

When she entered his room she found him out on the balcony with two glasses of wine. Upon hearing her enter he turned around and smiled at her.

"I thought we could celebrate." He exclaimed as he handed her a glass.

"What are we celebrating?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Your first murder, I've gotta say for a second there I almost thought you were going to back out but seems like you've managed to control your emotions."

"Is this really something to celebrate?" She asked putting down her glass and heading to the bed to sit , staring down at her feet.

"Of course it is, and besides we both know you wanted it. You tried so hard to not act suspicious when you asked about the thrill of murder, but in that moment I knew your true desires." At this point he was sitting next to her and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Besides you looked amazingly sexy holding that gun." He started kissing her neck and trailed up to her lips.

It was over she couldn't hide it anymore. He knew she liked it , he knew somewhere in her heart she craved to do it again. Maybe she really was turning into Jim. Her train of thought was cut short when his lips met hers.

She moaned into his mouth as he pushed through with his tongue. His arms grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of his lap. He took all dominance and flipped her back on to the bed and straddle her waist.

"Molly, Molly, Molly, you're wearing too much clothes." He smirked maliciously.

Molly leaned up and started taking off his shirt quickly not wanting to waste time. He chuckled and softly moaned as she laid a kiss to his stomach before laying back down.

He leaned down and began kissing her possessively while slipping a hand underneath the hem of her shirt.

Molly gasped lightly as he softly rubbed her nipple ,every so often pinching lightly and rolling the nub between his fingers before switching to the next. She reached down to take of her shirt and looked up to see him eyeing her like a predator would its prey.

He leaned down to kiss each breast before taking in the nub and softly rolling his tongue over it. Molly let out a loud moan as he lightly bit down on the nub. He reached down to pull off her pants reveling the already wet laced underwear beneath.

" my, my, have I really done this to you Molly?" He smirked thinking of all the possible positions he could take her. He kissed right above her navel before slipping and single finger under the waistband to slip them down her silky legs.

He took a long look at her laid out on the bed before him. He almost let out an growl as he thought of all the ways he could take her or how beautiful she would look bound by leather and completely left to his bidding. Later , he thought, he would have to see how far he could take her just before her peek and leaving her bound in his room until he came back, but not now. Now he would prove his loyalty and love to her.

He lightly lapped up the precum before rubbing her clit softly. It made him smile to hear her moaning his name as she clutched to the head board above her until her knuckles turned white.

" Jim stop teasing me please!" Molly screamed through gritted teeth.

"if you want something Molly you need to learn how to take it for yourself." He smirked and continued to tease her with his tongue. Molly grabbed onto what little hair he has and yanked his head forward to the spot she needed. He smiled before deciding she was ready to prepare.

He offered her one of his fingers which she gladly sucked before sucking his middle finger as well. He brought them back to her entrance before pushing one in slowly moving it. She started rocking back against his finger so he added another scissoring them vigorously.

"Jim please!" She pleaded

"What do you want?" He replied smirking.

"You know what I want!" She nearly screamed.

"Shh if your not quiet you'll wake the whole neighborhood."

" I don't care and you know what I want!" He punished her by stopping completely to which she whined and rocked her hips up against his hand looking for release. He felt his own hardness throbbing but pushed it back enjoying the way she begged.

"Please I need you, I need to cum please!" With that he eagerly strip off his pants and boxers before stroking himself lightly and pushed the head against her entrance. Molly whined softly so he thrust in with one swift motion.

"Christ Molly. If I knew you were so tight I would have prepared you more." He started at a slow pace not wanting to hurt her.

" Jim just shut up and go faster!" He obliged and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders before grabbing her waist tightly and let his animal side come through. At this point Molly was moaning so loud he knew the whole street would hear but he didn't care.

She moved her legs to wrap around his waist and met his thrust. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders as her nails dug into his flesh ,surely breaking the skin. He moaned and leaned down to kiss her and stayed close knowing they were both close by her short pants.

Molly leaned her forehead against his shoulder before biting down hard.

"ahh do that again." Jim moaned above her.

She bite down again harder while clenching around him, feeling chills run through her body and the pressure building up deep in her gut.

Molly came first while Jim followed riding out their orgasms as long as possible.

"Mine you're all mine" he panted in between thrust before falling on top of her and rolling to the side. They were frozen for a few moments trying to regain their breaths before he pulled her against him ,fitting his body to hers like a puzzle.

"You're all mine Molly Hooper." She softly nodded and fell to sleep exhausted from their activities. He lay a kiss to her shoulder before falling asleep as well.

Sebastian walked up to the master bedroom door and softly knocked on on the door before he walked in to let him know the heist was going as planned and they passed Mycroft Holmes defenses.

He found Jim wrapped around the naked body of Molly , like a snake. They both laid in the bed with clothes strewn about the room and their bodies tangle up in the sheets.

He quietly left the room and clenched his teeth. Tomorrow he would get rid of the bitch once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Molly awoke around 7:30, feeling two arms draped across her waist and her head resting on Jim's chest. She stayed still, listening to his slow and peaceful heartbeat. She looked up to see him smiling at her. He moved his hand to brush back some of her hair and play with it softly.

"Good morning, Kitten. Sleep well?"

Molly made a satisfying moan and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He chuckled softly while wrapping his arms back around her tighter.

"I have to go check on something but I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead noticing she already fell back asleep.

Jim slipped out quietly while wrapping a robe around himself. He was going to hear news on the heist from Sebastian. He found Sebastian waiting for him in his study, polishing Sebastian's favorite rifle.

"Three of your men have been found five miles off the assigned course. They are currently waiting for you in the warehouse,"Sebastian stated in a stoic voice. Jim grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Fine get a car ready. We will be there soon," He started walking out the door when Sebastian stopped him.

" We?" He asked questionably.

Jim smirked. "Molly and I of course, it seems like she enjoys murder so let's see how she does with torture. I bet she will look amazingly irresistible coated with her victims blood and a cheeky grin on her face." He grinned darkly thinking of it and walked out without another word.

He walked back to his room and starting getting dressed silently to not disturb Molly. Once he was dressed ,he went through the back of his closet and found a sleek black dress that he had bought for Molly. He draped it over his arms and walked back to the room and found Molly waking up.

"Jim where are you going?" She asked groggily while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh we just have to go take care of something. Here put this on and meet me in the front when you're ready. I'm sure the shoes you wore yesterday will be fine, yes?" She nodded and he smiled and walked out letting her get ready.

She looked down at the dress and smiled. It was a sleek black dress made of a fine cotton. She got dressed quickly as possible and put her hair up in a simple but elegant side bun. Once she was done she ran downstairs not wanting to keep Jim waiting any longer than necessary.

Jim smiled as he saw her come out the front door and he held out his hand which she gladly took. He laid a small kiss upon the back of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you" She blushed and looked down at her feet. She got into the car next to him and watched as he scrolled through his phone. "What are we doing?"

"Three of my men have gone off their original target so we are going to discuss it with them. The leader of this small group is hiding information, though. Usually, I would have Sebby do all the dirty work for me but seeing how you, my little Kitten, are turning into my mistress of murder, I want to see if your capable of what I know you are capable of." He smiled lightly at her and she felt excited that she would get to prove her worth again.

They arrived at the warehouse and he lead her to the front door and paused just before going in. "Now I am going to have a tray of ... tools next to you. Do whatever you can to get the information from him. Once you get the information you can do anything you please with him. As for the others, kill them." She nodded and was lead inside.

Jim strutted over to where the three men were tied up in chairs with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Well, well, well, care to explain what you were doing five miles away from your target area?" He said in a sing song voice as the men grumbled. One of the men glared down Molly as she walked beside Jim. "Very well don't talk but I gave you a chance. Kitten do with them what you'd like." He turned and walked out of view, into the shadows.

Molly turned to the cart that was next to her and picked up a simple hand gun and paced over to one of the men. She placed it at his forehead and saw him growl in anger. She smirked and went back to the cart placing the gun down. She wanted him to fear death before she killed him and his partner.

She grabbed a knife and walked up to one of the partners. He spat at her and called her a bitch. She punched him in his throat and listened to him wheeze. She slapped his other partner in the face, making sure to drag her nails across leaving red scratches. She marveled in the way she made them bruise.

She put one long gash into the arm of the man who glared at her. She watched the blood flow down his arm, dripping off his finger tips. The other men stared at his arm and looked back up at Molly with a look of horror.

She finally took the gun and quickly shot one man in the head. She walked over to the other one and smirked as she held the gun to his head and watched his eyes fill with fear. He took a quick intake of breath and with that she pulled the trigger.

She moved back to the cart without a word and set everything down.

"Are we going to play nice or do you need me to show you a worse death than your buddies?" She queried with a smirk watching the man look over at his partners next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She slapped him and he growled in response. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell a skank like you." She walked over to the cart a grabbed a knife.

As she walked back over to him she twirled the knife in her hand and watched his eyes follow it in fear. She made a random gash in his arm and he screamed out in agony feeling his skin rip open. She continued cutting him up in random places just enough to cause immense pain but not enough to be fatal.

How long she had been cutting him up, she didn't know but she enjoyed it. She loved hearing him scream and watching his blood spill out of him. She watched as his skin grow paler and he grew weaker.

She finally made one sleek cut on his cheek and watch his blood drip down the blade of the knife and run down his face. She placed the blade against his throat.

"Care to tell me now?" He wheezed and breathed heavily but still shook his head."My God you're persistent." She grasped her hand around his throat. She may be small but she had a lot of strength in her. She squeezed tightly at his throat watching his face turn red as he coughed. "You're driving my patience now tell me what you know or I'll keep this going all day until you can't scream anymore."

He gathered the strength to nod his head. He gasped as she released his throat and breathed in deeply.

"When we went snooping through Mycroft's office for the poison, we found that they were planning to move the Crown Jewels for an event and we were planning to take them for ourselves and run." He breathed deeply and hung his head low.

Molly smiled and grabbed the knife once more and put her hand against his forehead pushing his head up. She pressed the cold metal up against his throat. He screamed out once more only for the screams to subdue into gurgling and choking sounds as she slit his throat open. She watched the blood flow out of the gash in his neck like a river only to drip into giant scarlet pools on the ground.

With the same knife she cut all three men's ropes and watched their bodies fall to the ground in their blood. She smiled and walked back to the cart and cleaned off her blood stained hands with a small towel. She felt someone kiss her shoulder and she was overwhelmed by the scent on Jim's cologne.

"Well done, Kitten. I saw everything and you did beautifully. Sebby is waiting outside to take you home; I need to take care of the bodies first. "He turned her around and gave her a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to go home just yet. Finally, she gave him one last kiss before heading outside and getting into the car.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- ok first off I'm sorry for the long wait not only did I have exams but on top of that I had terrible writers block. I also apologize for the grammar and mistakes, I'll try to be better at catching it now. Please review if you like or dislike it and feel free to make suggestions!

Disclaimer: I do not own sherlock nor its characters.

Chapter 6:

Molly stared out the car window replaying what had just happened. She let a small smile cross her face and leaned back comfortably in her seat. She glanced over to the rear view mirror and saw Sebastian glaring back at uneasy feeling filled her body and she turned her gaze to her lap, fidgeting her fingers.

Truthfully, she has always been afraid of Sebastian. She knew what she was capable of but even then every person she has ever killed has been tied up. Plus none of the men quit compare in size when it came to Sebastian. He was an ex-army general, thats little of what she knew of him. From that she knew he was skilled in many areas and that's what frightened her the most.

She also knew he had a disliking towards her since she came back into Jim's life. If she wasn't dating Jim she would have thought him and Sebastian were dating, by how close the two were. He had it out for her and being alone with him right now made her feel smaller than she's ever been before.

They pulled into the front drive of Jim's house and Sebastian jumped out quickly to open Molly's door. She hesitantly accepted his outstretched arm as he escorted her inside. Molly's stomach felt unease and she watched him from the corner of her eye.

He was glancing at her as well and had the most sickening grin on his face. Not the type of smile that welcomes you in but the type of smile you would find plastered onto a villain about to kill. All of this felt weird to Molly. She had never seen Sebastian acting so friendly towards her and it gave her the chills.

Once she got to Jim's room she opened the door quickly, intending to escape from Sebastian's glare. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head when she turned to close the door. The force and shock of the blow knocked her to the ground. She twisted around seeing Sebastian towering of her small form. He glowered down at her and grabbed her wrist tightly.

His giant hand wrapped around her small hand painfully and she let out a whimper. In his other hand he held some rope. He pushed her down on the bed hearing her cry out once more as her knees scraped against the wood. He tied her to one of the bed post frames of Jim's canopy bed.

Both of her arms were twisted painfully behind her and held by the rope that scrapped against her skin. She hung her head low and waited for a blow that never came. She slowly lifted her head to see him staring at her. He looked like an animal. He was smiling but his facial features kept an evil sinister look to them.

"Now you, you are a real case, Miss Hooper." She watched as he chuckled and slipped his hand into his pocket; most likely getting hold of his gun. "I've wanted to get rid of you for ages and thought scaring you away from Jim would be best. Turns out your as sick and vile as he is!" He chuckled darkly and paced around the room.

Molly hung her head low and listened as he spat his words at her. Where was Jim? Would he even stop Sebastian? Maybe the past few months has just been a sick trick. Molly started thinking of worst are scenarios as Sebastian paced around the room. Her entire mind was in chaos as she tried to sort through the situation.

"I used to be his best friend. I used to be the most important thing in his life! I worked for him for years and suddenly you pop into the picture and he forgets me?" He screamed standing right in front of her. She could see the rage building up slowly in his eyes as his mind kept racing.

He slapped her forcefully across the cheek listening to her whimper. That wasn't good enough for him. He wanted her to suffer more. He wanted her pretty petite form to break by the time Jim got back. He brought all the anger he had towards her and pushed it all into his blows.

One after another she got punch and abused. One would hit her eye than her gut would be hit a split second after. He would pause after assaulting her ever so often; just enough to hear her whimpers and watch her tug uselessly at her bindings.

She couldn't even scream out for help. She knew there was no hope and her voice caught in her throat tightly. No matter how much she wanted to, her body betrayed her and she stayed silent except for the straggled whimpers and chocked sobs that barley left her lips.

After he finished abusing her, he listened to her wheeze. Her body was limp and only held up by the post and rope. Some of the bruises were already bleeding, leaving little blood spots on her new dress. She didn't she wanted was to escape this the pain and torture she dished out was now being given back to her. Maybe she deserved it, maybe everything she has been through with Jim was just another sick game of his.

Her thoughts were silenced as the pain became more real than ever. Her head throb and she felt her own blood pulse through her body violently. She used some energy to lift her head to watch him bring his fist back down one more time before blacking out. After she had blacked out he didn't stop. His anger compelled him to continue until she was as useless as a broken toy. He kept going until his own knuckles grew red, bruised, and bloody.

Soon he stopped what he was doing and saw her. If he had continued any more he would have beaten her to death. There was no place untouched by blood or bruises on her body. Some areas had little cuts while others had large gashes caused by his ring hitting her flesh at certain angles. Even with all the torture he has performed the sight of her form, surrounded by scarlet red blood, made him flinch for a second.

He stared down at his handiwork and smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment. He has done this before, all for Jim, but never has it felt as good as this, nor has he inflicted this much pain or injuries upon a person. He found no use of keeping her tied up and cut the rope lose watching her body collapse on the bed.

Her body lay limp while the blood stained the sheets beneath her. His eyes furrowed in worry when he couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Shit," he mumbled before quickly checking her pulse. He wanted her injured to the very most but not quite dead. He would leave that decision for Jim.

He sighed in relief when there was a pulse and stood straight again. The door opened slowly then slammed against the wall as Jim saw what lay before him. Sebastian turned to him with a sinister grin and outstretched his hands.

"Well boss, it's all come to this," Sebastian's voiced wavered. He was trying to contain his emotions but the second he saw James, everything came rushing through; the pain, sorrow, betrayal,and guilt. All overwhelming his thoughts and actions.

Jim smirked lightly. He knew very well that Sebastian wouldn't be able to control himself, but he never knew he would completely lose all self control. He allowed himself to glance at Molly. His smile almost broke when he saw her limp form sprawled out across the bed. His heart clenched but he knew he couldn't lose control as Sebastian had; he wasn't an animal.

"Well, Sebastian seems you have misinterpreted what I said earlier. When I said she would look delicious when stained red, I meant others' blood not her own." He started stepping closer to Sebastian and carefully gaged his body language.

"Jim you have to make the decision. It's me or her." Sebastian tried to say forcefully but it came out as a weak whisper. He slipped his gun out of his pocket and slipped it into Jim's hand.

"Always warned you didn't I? Thought maybe I could change you, maybe I could train you to abandon emotions especially in the line of work. You have become such a disappointment to me. Although when a king can't control his pawns then the kingdom falls at the smallest blow," He said in a sing song voice. Sebastian was taken aback by his tone. He realized that he was only ever a pawn to him, for his game of chess, and that he never truly was his friend.

Jim looked up at Sebastian and over at Molly. Both his heart and mind made the decision long ago. Even when he first met Sebastian he knew his emotions would only hold for so long, it was only a matter of time before his emotions would rule over him.

Jim stole one more glance at Molly. He raised his gun to point at Sebastian's head. Sebastian took a military form but let a tear escape his eye. He knew it, it would never have been him. Jim pulled the trigger and watched his faithful friend fall to the floor.

A/n: ok well I hope you liked this chapter. I feel like I rushed it and I was not happy with the way it turned out. Also I just wanted you to know I write, edit, and submit this from my iPad so sometimes there is errors and I apologize. Feel free to make suggestions or let me know if you would like to see something in upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Molly awoke slowly. Her eyelids felt heavy and refused to open. Her chest felt like a weight was pushing her back into the mattress. She slumped back into the bed and groaned inwardly as the pain hit her like a train. Her head throbbed painfully while she could feel her blood pulsing through her body. She was in too much pain and too confused to remember the cause of this agonizing situation.

Her eyes finally opened but her right eye felt uncomfortable. It stung lightly and felt swollen causing her eye to be stuck in a squinting position. She looked down at the many purple and blue bruises surrounding her body. Her right arm was in a cast. Her wrist were a mix of light pink and brown with deep scarlet scratches embedded in lines and stung excruciatingly.

She sat and pondered how she ended up like this. That's when she remembered. Sebastian tying her up, him beating the life out of her, and blacking out. How did she escape and how long has she been out? She pushed those questions aside and for the first time since awakening did she look at her surroundings.

She was still in the bedroom that Sebastian tied her up in. Sitting by her was soup, which had already gone cold, and a glass of water. She drank the water carefully feeling the cool liquid against her stinging throat. The water hurt but was also soothing for her dry throat. She got out of bed slowly feeling her back crack, releasing a bit of the tension that was there.

She walked over to the mirror attached to the back of the door. If she wasn't in pain she would have laughed. She looked like she just walked out of a bad Hollywood soap opera where they had no money and spent no time on makeup for the actor playing an injured character. She looked over at the clock that showed noon. She figured James would be in his office, or so she hoped, and decided to look there first.

She slowly exited the room and walked down the hallway to stand outside Jim's office. She could hear him sigh softly. He spoke softly in a voice so quite she couldn't understand quit what he was saying but he sounded terrible. A mixture of anger and grief filled his voice, one she had never heard from him before.

"James it's not like she won't wake up. She will heal and everything will be normal very soon. Her wrists may scar from all the tugging on the rope she did but other than that she will be perfectly fine." A man, most likely a doctor, spoke with comfort in his voice.

"I know she will!" He snapped. He sighed again."I'm sorry, it's just she shouldn't have gotten in this position for the first place and she has been out for three days. Why isn't she waking up?" His voice was low and scratchy something she never would have suspected from him.

"When you found her she was in a terrible condition and he knocked her out pretty bad. She has gone into a short coma. I assure this shouldn't last very long. "

"Thank you very much doctor I'll see you Tomorrow." Molly hid around the corner until the doctor left and walked back to James office. She stood outside the door for a minute. She walked in slowly seeing his head resting on his desk. He looked exhausted as if he hasn't slept in over a week. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her immediately. He rushed to her side and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Your awake! I was worried." She let out a soft whimper and her body shook with waves of pain. He snapped back and looked at her. "Sorry, lets get you back to bed." She could only nod and let him lead her back to the room.

He helped her lay down and immediately started fussing over her. He tucked her in , fluffed her pillows, and asked her a million questions at light speed.

"James I'm not an incompetent child!" He stopped in his tracks and looked over at her. She only called him James when she was angry. He nodded and sat next to her on the bed.

"I know I'm sorry." He voice was quit and was heartbreaking.

"It's fine. Just not used to you being like this." She rested her good hand on his hand. He moved his hand to the top and rubbed her hand with his thumb, tracing patterns into the flesh.

"It's not just that. It's everything. Everything that happened to you, it shouldn't have happened." If she could get up she would have hugged him but she just gave him a small smile.

"What happened after I blacked out?" She asked softly, changing the subject.

He looked down at her. She could almost cry at how lost and broken he looked. She has always seen him as the most powerful man in the word that felt no emotion and never let anything get in his way. The man sitting before her was even more beaten down than Jim from I.T. .This man was feeling guilt and sorrow. Behind his eyes he could only imagine what happened to her and her magnified it by ten.

She almost hated this new man sitting in front of her. This was not James Moriarty. The James she knew was the most powerful man in the world who could make any man quake with fear. Her heart also broke for this man. He has almost killed himself through his actions at the thought of her injured. What made it worse was the guilt looming over his head, telling him it was all his fault and she would be better off without him.

"I killed Sebastian." He spoke with an animalistic look in his eyes.

"What, why I thought he was your friend?" He leaned down and culled her cheek and brushed her cheek softly making her lean further into his greeting touch.

"He was weak. He was only ever a pawn to me. He was a small piece in a much bigger game. It's like what I told you before, if my pawns show weakness I must sacrifice them before they get in the way of the game. He made me choose between him and you which showed me he let emotions infect his mind." He looked at her with a serious look that showed her that James Moriarty was still there.

She threw his hand away from her cheek and glared venomously at him "Is that all I am, just a pawn in your stupid game?" A few tears escaped her eyes but she stood her ground.

"Hey look at me" he spoke softly with a loving voice and cupped her cheek again. He brushed away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. Leaning his forehead against hers softly he whispered "You are so much more. You are my queen whom I love. If anything happened to a pawn of mine I would brush it off and replace him with ease but you." His breath hitched a bit and held onto her a bit tighter.

"I love you too Jim." He smiled down at her and kissed her briefly before getting up. "I bet your starving I'll make you something." He turned to leave but she grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, thank you." She said with a smile that made his knees go kissed her cheek before leaving.

He retuned shortly with some soup and sat on the edge of the bed helping her eat. She gladly lifted up and ate a bit. He smiled down at her but it wavered with guilt and his eyebrows were furrowed worryingly. She didn't like the way she was, it made her feel weak again. She promised her self long ago she wouldn't be mousy Molly Hooper anymore.

She glanced at Jim and saw how he found comfort in taking care of her. She laid comfortably against the pillow once she finished eating. Jim slide into bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist enclosing her in a safe, warm, and comfortable cocoon. At least for now she would let him take care of her. After she healed she would make sure she never became vulnerable again.

* 5 months later*

Molly had healed quickly and returned to work like normal after a month of Jim pampering her to the extreme. Her and Jim grew closer and life had been less dramatic except for the occasional heist. Molly smiled to herself as she walked down to the morgue. She loved her job because she was alone the whole time giving her time to meditate on her life.

She walked into the cold and deserted morgue. Walking over to her desk she sat down and sighed contently. Five months with no drama and being with Jim constantly. She had, of course, moved in with Jim after the incident with Sebastian which thrilled both of them. Her phone chirped loudly awakening her from her trance. She smiled brightly as she saw a text from Jim asking her to go to dinner tonight after work. She quickly replied and got up to finish as soon as possible.

Molly walked over to the lab table and looked over her list. Only one left, good she can get this done very soon. She quickly tied back her hair and got the table ready. Once the table was ready she was glued to her spot by a sudden presence in the room, looming behind her.

"Hello Molly."

A/n : I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the angsty beginning , thats what happens when I listen to phantom of the opera while writing, but I hoped the fluff towards the end helped. Please review and feel free to make suggestions! Also I would love to hear who you think this new mystery person is in the meantime. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I kinda rushed a bit so I apologize for any and all mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hello Molly."_

Molly froze to her spot. No this couldn't be happening. He could not be here, this is just a hallucination. Maybe she hasn't gotten enough sleep lately. Yes of course that's it, her mind is just playing cruel jokes on her as punishment for depriving it of precious sleep. She was not about to walk into some Charles Dickinson story.

She took a deep breath, ready to show herself that he was not here. Before turning she had her hand poised to grab her gun in its thigh holster, hiding safely under her flowing knee length skirt. As she turned around the second her eye caught sight of that flowing black coat and blue scarf she knew she was not dreaming.

She stared up at him in disbelief. Thee Sherlock Holmes was standing in front of her, alive and smiling. He immediately pulled her into his arms and chuckled into her shoulder. She was still in a state of shock while her body sent shivers up her spine, reminding her of the days where only his gaze meeting hers would create the same reaction.

"I'm sorry, this must come as a shock to you. I just wanted to confront you before the news got hold of the situation." His baritone voice rang through her ears making her knees go weak. No she couldn't act like a lovesick teenager. She loved Jim and besides Sherlock only acted like this when he wanted something. Well he used to. The thought reminded her that Sherlock was standing alive in her morgue and not six feet under.

She ripped out of his grip and looked up at his confused gaze. She couldn't speak without stuttering or choking on the word vomit. She just sighed and paced to the other side of the metal slab, distancing herself from her former crush.

"I promise you the papers will explain everything later. I just wanted to see you. I've also had a long time to meditate on my life. I've discovered I have not been the kindest person to you and I apologize. I sincerely hope you will accept my apology and we can continue are former... " he hesitated for a moment. He wouldn't call what they had a friendship, not with the way he treated her. "Anyways I must leave now. John and I are going to meet up with my brother. Take care Molly Hooper."

He took a step towards her as if he was going to hug her but he quickly reversed and left the morgue, coat swishing behind him. Molly stared after him and sighed. She had too many emotions running through her head to control. She slowly slid to the ground and rested her back against the side of the table.

She glanced at the clock and was reminded that Jim was waiting for her to get off work. She slumped down again and put her face in her hands and groaned. What was Jim going to think of these new events? He would either be incredible angry that his original scheme did not work out or he will be thrilled that the great game continues. If he was going to continue playing, it was his turn to move a piece.

She silently finished her work and grabbed her bag. She rushed out of the morgue as quickly as she possibly could to make up for wasted time. A black sedan was already waiting for her outside. Walking over to the car she suddenly became self aware of the situation. Sherlock was smart and had many eyes around the city. She would have to be sneakier in her actions.

She entered the car and slumped into the back seat. Her eyes were watering from the amount of thoughts running through her head. There was one main question clouding all other thoughts though. Why had Sherlock been so kind to her and even enough to embrace her?

What would he think of her if he found out about her relationship with Jim and her new hobby? She smiled at the thought of him walking in in her standing over the body of a dead man, his blood smeared on her hands. She would sell her soul to see his reaction. The car pulled in front of Jim's home, pulling her out of the daydream and she quickly hopped out and practically ran into the house.

She found Jim waiting for her in his office. His face was a range of emotions all at once. She took up a tense military form. He would never harm her like one of his many workers but she still feared him. He caught on to this and took her in his arms.

"Don't be afraid Kitten. Everything is falling into place." He looked down at her confused face. He gave her one of those smiles that even scared that great Sherlock Holmes.

"I'm assuming you already know." He chuckled at her naive question.

"Of course I do. Your morgue is under my protection and surveillance. I saw and heard everything. The best part is that Sherlock seems to have a little crush on you." His eyes were unhinged but he kept the grin on his face.

"That's crazy, he would never,"

"Oh but he does!" He cut her off."little Sherlock has a crush on you. Too bad he can't have you." He stalked over to her like an animal would its prey. He leaned in closely to her "because your mine."

Molly felt a shiver go down her spine and she turned to face him. She loved it when Jim got possessive with her. His eyes still held the look of a lunatic that would break any second. She leaned up and kissed him softly and pulled back. His eyes softened greatly.

"I'm all your James Moriarty." She replied truthfully.

"Oh and why is that? You would have thrown yourself at Sherlock before if you got the chance. How do I know you will not do that now?" He replied quizzically. She knew this was a test and one she was not going to fail.

"Because Sherlock Holmes is weak." She said smirking.

"You never thought that before. What changed your mind?"

"You." She replied without missing a beat. "I was weak before. How can the weak find the weakness in others if they do not realize that they themselves are weak."

He smirked approvingly and kissed her. "That's very true, Kitten. I have a plan to get rid of him once and for all but you must trust me."

"Haven't I always?" They kissed once more before he walked back to his desk.

"I have to plan you may go do whatever you wish but first, send a text to Sherlock requesting to see him tomorrow." She nodded silently and left.

If Jim was planning what she suspected he was than she would be nervous. He was about to push her to her limits and she would be treading dangerous waters. Jim may be able to play this game but was she sure she was able?  
She walked down the hall and sent a quick text to sherlock asking if he would like to have coffee with her tomorrow. She sighed and entered the bedroom. Jim would most likely be gone all night leaving her alone in the giant house.

Sherlock texted back almost immediately. He agreed and told her to meet him at Baker Street around noon. She sighed softly wondering what Jim was getting her into. This game he was playing was obviously going to be long and dawn out. Jim had always hated a quick and simple solution, it was not interesting enough for him. At the same time he never wasted much time on the tedious.

To her surprise Jim walked in smiling brightly. She was at unease by his happiness it was like his normal comforting smile that warmed her heart. This smile was the type that showed her he had a plan, one that would involve her and she had no way of getting out even if she wanted to.

Did she want to? She wasn't sure if she wanted to involve herself with Sherlock. He was a friend of sorts for her at the very least. Although he wouldn't admit it he showed some interest in her and even admitted that she mattered in his life. No, she couldn't think like that. At was just her old self talking. She was no longer weak and will never be again.

"He agreed, what's the plan?" She asked quietly, still battling her conscious.

"Just act like the love sick teenager you used to be, that shouldn't be hard for you should it?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course not Jim. I am a wonderful actress."

"Just make sure he doesn't know your acting." He reached over and tightly grabbed her wrist. "And remember I will have surveillance on you. Flirt but no touching. That's my job." He growled out. She smiled wickedly and nodded.

"Of course." He kissed her lightly before laying down in bed with her. He pulled her close to him and she stared out the window. She just hoped she could go through with the plan for Jim's sake and her sake.

**A/N**: Ok so I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I originally planned but I can promise next chapter will be super long to make up for all the other short chapters. Also I apologize for the slow update I've been gone with no wifi but the good thing is no wifi has given me a chance to wright up the next few chapters so I will post a new one every week (unless something unexpected pops up) Review and feel free to suggest anything and as always I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for reading! Please tell me if you think Sherlock is too out of character cause I was worried I wrote him out of character.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok this is not a chapter and I will delete it as soon as the real chapter 9 is posted but I wanted you all to know I am going to finish this story. I tried abandoning it before but I've recently got more ideas for the end. Please be patient and I promise you I will continue this story. I've decided I will post a chapter on the first of every month ( unless something really big happens but otherwise count on the first). Thank you for reading and reviewing and ill see you the first of next month.**


End file.
